Pipelines are widely used to transport fluid assets such as oil and gas, and a large network of such pipelines exists for the distribution of these assets throughout the world. Given the high value of these fluid assets, the importance of the continued operation of these pipelines and the potential environmental impact of a pipeline, the early and accurate detection of pipeline failures is a primary concern for pipeline operators.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved pipeline monitoring system and method that is capable of accurately monitoring a pipeline to accurately detect any failures of the pipeline.